Одна прогулка
by ShockerAntiC
Summary: Что дурного в том, чтобы пойти собирать травы?..


Предупреждение: ООС Ежевики

Дисклеймер: Коты принадлежат Э. Хантер, все остальные грехи, в том числе и идея фика – за мной.

Предупреждение 2: Это – фактически мой первый написанный фик, потому как до этого я ни один фик не заканчивала и не выкладывала никуда, поэтому, если вас этот факт отталкивает, не читайте, дабы не плеваться.

- Листвичка?.. – послышался чей-то встревоженный оклик.

Ученица целительницы, в этот момент поедавшая полевку, вздрогнула и, обернувшись, увидела Ежевику.

- Что? – кошка чувствовала, как волновался воин. Интересно, из-за чего?

- Белочка… Она вывихнула лапу.

Листвичка вскочила с земли.

- Где она?

Полосатый кот погладил её хвостом по спине:

- Успокойся, - он повел ушами в сторону палатки оруженосцев, - она там.

Кошка бросилась в палатку целительницы и когда она забежала туда, Пепелица отвлеклась от сортировки трав и спросила:

- Что стряслось?

- Белочка вывихнула лапу! Она в палатке оруженосцев!

- Ты осмотрела её?

Листвичка виновато уставилась в пол.

- Нет…

- Так идем скорее!

- Ай! – взвизгнула Белочка, когда Пепелица вправляла ей лапу, - Больно!

- Потерпи уж, дорогуша, - пробормотала серая целительница, - ты же не хочешь быть хромой?

- Нет, конечно! – заверила её рыжая кошечка.

- Вот и договорились. Листвичка, сходи в лес за маковыми семенами и окопником, запасы подошли к концу. И возьми с собой кого-нибудь из воинов.

- Я пойду! – вызвался Ежевика, который все это время стоял рядом.

«Беспокоится за Белочку» - догадалась Листвичка. Она уже давно приметила, что воин привязался к её сестре, хоть и часто впадал в перепалки с нею.

- А… - начала полосатая кошка.

- Не беспокойся, это не срочно, я тут сама справлюсь, - перебила её Пепелица.

- Пойдем? – взмахнул хвостом воин.

- Пойдем, - вздохнула Листвичка.

- Посмотри туда, там целые заросли окопника, - обратился Ежевика к маленькой целительнице.

- Как много! – ответила ему Листвичка.

- Я пока поохочусь, ты не против? – вопросил кот.

Кошка слегка растерялась и рассеяно произнесла:

- Конечно… я совсем не против.

Ученица подошла к зарослям травы и перегрызла несколько стебельков, сложив их в кучку с маковыми семенами. Она обернулась и решила понаблюдать за провожатым. Кот напружинил лапы, готовясь к прыжку, а затем моментально набросился на мышь и прикончил её одним укусом.

Ежевика забросал добычу землей, чтобы забрать потом. Его полосатая шерсть просто блестела на солнце, а выражение мордочки было безмятежным. Листвичка так залюбовалась им, что не сразу услышала его оклик. Она встрепенулась.

- Что такое? – внутри кошки как будто все перевернулось. Что это было? Стыд? Досада? Нет, не то. Совсем другое чувство.

- Отдохнем здесь? – кот махнул хвостом на маленькую солнечную полянку.

Ученица непонимающе уставилась на него.

- Брось, у нас еще есть время.

Ученицу удивило поведение Ежевики, и только хотела она дать отказ, как что-то заставило её поступить по-другому. Ей почему-то хотелось подольше не возвращаться в лагерь и еще погулять по лесу с Ежевикой.

- Хорошо, - согласилась кошка.

Полосатый кот ободряюще улыбнулся и промолвил:

- Идем же! – не дожидаясь Листвички, он побежал на полянку и растянулся посередине, подставив бок солнцу.

Его спутница неуверенно подошла и прилегла рядом. Молодой воитель закрыл глаза и замурлыкал от удовольствия.

- А знаешь что, Листвичка?

- Что?

- Ты очень хорошая кошка. Если бы ты не была целительницей, возможно, я бы позволил себе влюбиться в тебя.

Листвичка здорово удивилась и выпучила свои зеленые глаза. То, что она хорошая кошка, ей все говорят. Но Ежевика только что… признался ей в любви?

«Он любит Белочку!» - упрямо затвердила про себя целительница, но она сама уже не очень верила в это.

- Ты… это правда? – тихо спросила она.

- Чистейшая правда, - воин мечтательно улыбнулся ей.

Сердце молодой кошки екнуло. Ей вдруг захотелось прижаться к полосатому боку Ежевики и заснуть с ним рядом…

Стоп!

Неужели она тоже любит его?

«Нет! Ты целительница! Тебе нельзя любить!» - мысленно закричала она, но ей все казалось уже таким пустым и неважным, и сейчас Листвичке хотелось только одного – чтобы Ежевика всегда был рядом. Но ей не суждено быть с этим котом. Листвичка взглянула на него, а тот ответил ей долгим задумчивым взглядом. Тут он поднялся с земли.

- Пора возвращаться, - сказал кот.

Ученица целительницы тоже встала.

- Да, пора, - согласилась та.

Ежевика пошел прочь с поляны, и только Листвичка хотела последовать за ним, как он обернулся.

- Ты – кошка-мечта… - воин подбежал к светлошерстой кошечке и зарылся носом в её шерсть. Бешеный восторг бурлил в Листвичке, и из её горла исторглось довольное урчание. Этот миг показался ей вечным, но в то же время до обидного коротким. Ежевика отстранился и, взяв в пасть охапку трав, поманил ученицу хвостом и побежал в сторону лагеря.

Листвичка посмотрела ему вслед и, забрав остальные травы, потрусила за воином.


End file.
